Mobile PC manufacturers compete to increase system performance while reducing or at least maintaining power consumption. Mobile PC performance has increased dramatically. However, because it is not desirable to have larger batteries, and battery efficiency has not kept pace with processor performance, battery life for systems operating at peak performance has been drastically reduced. Manufacturers introduced the capability of power and performance control to prolong battery life. Such power management systems (PMS), which may be an embedded part of the operating system (OS), allow the mobile processing system the option of a variety of power states. When the system is idle it moves to a very efficient power state. The CPU, not being required, goes to a low performance (low-voltage/low-frequency) mode. For example, a user may access media content via Internet related networks (e.g., the World Wide Web (Web)). Such content may be in the form of a web page containing a new article or series of articles. As the user reads the articles, there is very little CPU activity other than occasionally changing pages.
There is a great deal of media content containing superfluous presentations such as animated objects. For example, a web page may contain moving (e.g spinning) objects such as phone numbers or icons for advertisement purposes or solely for aesthetic purposes. Animating theses objects requires the CPU to assume a higher performance mode, rotate the object, and then resume a low power mode. Typically, today a user accessing Web pages via the Internet, even on a mobile processing system, is accessing an AC power source because the Internet connectivity is via wire and is usually proximate to an AC power source. However, as wireless Internet connectivity becomes more prevalent, users may not wish to access web content that contains power draining animation. Additionally, in many instances the animation attains its attention-getting effect after a few seconds and subsequently becomes a source of annoyance for the user. This defeats the purpose of an advertiser hoping to entice a user with animated objects.